User talk:RaidMaster
gadunka Gaduka's annoying habit is way funny!!!!!! I'm third top user of the site. I see you are a youtube mastermind. I adore yer vids. Wanna chat??? reply by clicking 5621 on my signature. Oh well....atleast we crossed paths Hi! Please enter. PS:I love the toa Fosca! Please enter Please enter Thanks Thank you much for entering! I hope that your entry does well in it. I like it much! Advertising Well, I asked to more than 10 people that I know here in their talkpages, but really the contest is not for me, is for a friend of mine who got ignored here. He is the one that will decide who wins. He has two entries currently (yours and another in another wiki) and I have the third built, so I just have to upload the image as soon as I can for the contest to end. I will contact you when the contest is over. RE:Join Sure wanna see if your moc's the best! Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Prize Also, you won the Gladium Contest in third place, so you can use any of Matoro1's Bara Magna characters as long as you give him credit. Here there is the link to his category: http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:User:Matoro1. I though that it would be useful to you as you're making a bara magna story. Volta Hey there! Glad to see you've revamped Volta. I'm really glad to hear you chose him for your story and I like your revamp. I've decided to kill him off in my story so I guess I can give you some rights over him now. Have you put him in a story yet? TIL Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! RaidMaster, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Look Please, don't create pages that have only an infobox on them. It's like having a bird with wings and no body. So long as you make articles with nothing but infoboxes, I'll keep deleting them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Again, please stop making articles completely void of information, or I will continue to delete them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you wanted to join the Order of MOCs and Stories..... I am that group's recruiter, so tell me here if you still want to join. Ace the Master 15:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stubs First of all, that message you left me was rude. Try to be nicer. You have a month to fix up your pages. It's actually really easy, so don't fret. No, I am not trying to destroy you storyline. Please don't jump to that conclusion. This wiki has a policy, and you're no exception to it. No one is. A stub is a stub regardless of the situation the user is in. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 05:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Also, do not remove the template. You can only remove it after it follows the policy and is no longer a stub. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil'']] 05:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC)